Do Amor Ao Ódio E Novamente Ao Amor
by baah-00
Summary: Atena, com 15 anos, precisou da ajuda de Poseidon. Agora, anos depois, Poseidon precisa da ajuda de Atena. Só que agora eles não são amigos... Será que isso vai dar certo?
1. Capítulo 1 - 1ªfase

Eu estava sentada na areia com os pés na beira do mar, em frente de casa, quando meu pai me gritou.

-Atena!

-Sim, papai. – eu gritei, me virando para a casa.

-Seu tio chegou.

Eu sai correndo e encontrei meu tio sentado no sofá da sala conversando com o meu pai. Eu abracei meu pai e depois meu tio, que me ergueu e rodopiou.

-Oi tio. – Eu sorri.

-Oi boneca. – ele sorriu de volta. - Você quer passear comigo depois que eu terminar de conversar com seu pai?

-Posso papai?

-Claro que sim. – meu pai disse.

-Então eu vou subir e me arrumar. – eu subi as escadas correndo e fiquei no parapeito ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

_'- Eu não sei mais o que eu faço com ela Poseidon._ – meu pai disse. – _O Ares cobra uma resposta todo dia._

_'-Faz ela fazer o juramento._ – Meu tio falou.

_'- Mais ela é só uma criança._ Ela pode se arrepender depois.

_'-Ela não precisa jurar pelo rio Estige. Ela pode jurar somente perante a você, fazendo com que esse juramento possa ser quebrado com sua permissão._

Eu subi pro meu quarto e me arrumei. Depois eu desci para o parapeito para ouvir o final da conversa.

_'-Eu vou pedir o divórcio_ – Meu tio disse.

_'-Já não era sem tempo._ – falou meu pai. –_Até a Hera reclamava de vocês._

Quem raios é Hera? Eu não conhecia muitas pessoas fora meus irmãos, meu pai e meu tio.

_'- Acabou faz muito tempo. Nós só estamos juntos ainda por costume._

_'-Bem, então acho que nossa conversa acaba aqui_. – disse meu pai.

_'-Vou chamar a Atena_.

Eu corri pro meu quarto e tinha acabado de me sentar e começar a pentear os cabelos quando meu tio entrou.

-Vamos. –Ele falou.

-Vamos sim.

Nós descemos as escadas, eu me despedi do meu pai e depois nós fomos para a cidade.

-Tio. – Ele me olhou. -Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sempre. –Ele respondeu.

-Promete que não vai ficar bravo comigo?

-Por que eu ficaria Atena?

-Bem... – eu comecei. – É que eu ouvi a conversa que você e o papai tiveram. Vocês estavam falando de mim né?

Nós entramos em uma sorveteria e nós sentamos o mais afastado o possível dos mortais.

-Estávamos sim. – ele respondeu.

-O que o idiota do Ares quer?

-Às vezes eu esqueço que você é mais tão criança. – ele riu. –Ele quer se casar com você.

-Mais isso não é possível. – eu disse. – Eu só tenho 15 anos.

-Eu sei disso meu anjo.

-Que juramento era aquele que você falou pro meu pai?

-A única forma de fazer com que o Ares desista de você, e fazendo-o acreditar que você nunca poderá casar. A solução seria fazer o mesmo juramento que a Ártemis fez, mas em vez de fazer perante o Estige...

-... Que o torna inquebrável. – eu completei.

-Você faria perante o seu pai.

-Podendo assim quebrar o juramento com a permissão dele. – eu abracei meu tio. – Tio, você é quase um gênio. Até porque, o gênio sou eu.

-Quase? –ele perguntou divertido. – Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. – eu ri. – Na nossa família só tem espaço para um gênio.

-Vamos. – meu tio se levantou. – Eu vou te levar para casa.

-Nós dois temos que ter uma longa conversa com meu pai.

Nós fomos para casa, quando chegamos lá meu pai estava com uma mulher, sentada no sofá.

-Oi. – Disse o meu tio para a mulher.

-Oi. –Ela abraçou meu tio e depois se virou para mim. – Oi Atena.

-Oi. – Eu acenei meio de longe

-Atena. – começou meu tio, me puxando pra mais perto – Essa é a Hera.

Então essa é a tal da Hera? Será que ela é a namorada do meu pai? Devia ser mesmo, pelo jeito que ela a segurava pela cintura.

-Papai. – eu comecei. – Precisamos conversar.

-Sobre o que? –ele perguntou.

-Sobre o Ares. – eu respondi. – E a Afrodite tem que estar junto.

-A Afrodite? – meu tio perguntou. – Por quê?

-Ela pode ajudar mais do que vocês pensam. –eu disse. –Hera, se você prometer sigilo você também pode ficar.

-Eu juro pelo Rio Estige que não contarei nada do que eu ouvir aqui hoje. –ela disse.

-Qual é o assunto de hoje? - Afrodite perguntou entrando na sala. Ela tinha uma estranha mania de aparecer sempre que alguém fala dela.

-O louco/psicopata do Ares. – eu disse.

Todos na sala riram. Nós sentamos à mesa da sala de jantar.

-Papai, eu estive pensando e concordo que a única maneira de se livrar do Ares é fazendo o juramento.

-E se futuramente você se arrepender? –ele me perguntou?

-Pense bem pai. –eu disse. – Eu não preciso fazer o juramento pelo Estige, eu posso fazer ele para você e, se futuramente eu me arrepender, você pode retirar ele.

-Verdade, pense nisso Zeus. – disse Hera. – Eu sou totalmente contra esse casamento, mas você sabe que ele arranjará outro jeito de se casar com ela.

-Pai, larga de ser cabeça dura. – disse a Afrodite.

-Afrodite, posso saber como aquele idiota se apaixonou por minha sobrinha. - perguntou meu tio.

-Ele não está apaixonado, - ela começou. – Ele apenas quer tirar ela de perto do Zeus para que ele para de mimar ela e de atenção para os outros filhos também.

-Zeus. – Meu tio começou. – Faça ela fazer o juramento diante de todos na sala dos tronos.

-Eu acho que ela deveria sair do olimpo por um tempo, - disse Hera. –Sabe, para as coisas acalmarem.

-Poseidon? – Zeus olhou para seu irmão.

-A minha casa é meio vazia mesmo...

-Atena, arrume suas coisas. –meu disse. –Amanhã cedo você vai fazer o juramento e depois vai para a casa do seu tio.

Eu e Afrodite subimos para meu quarto e começamos a arrumar minhas coisas. Passamos o resto dia juntas. Depois de arrumar as malas, nós assistimos alguns filmes, com direito a muito sorvete e coca cola. Ela foi embora e eu dormi chorando, pensando em como a vida pode nos enganar.

* * *

_Hey, eu resolvi começar a postar a fic desde o começo._

_E eu sinto muito..._

_Sinto por ter abandonado vocês e não ter atualizado ela aqui. Foi bobeira minha._

_E eu não vou reescrever ela. Essa fic é um marco pra mim, porque ela mostra a evolução da minha escrita. Ela foi a minha primeira e serve como lembrete sobre alguns fatos para mim._

_Aproveitem..._

_-Barbara_


	2. Capítulo 2 - 1ªfase

Na manha seguinte, assim que eu acordei, meu pai entrou no quarto.

-Não demora que nós vamos tomar café lá. – ele disse.

Eu coloquei um vestido preto, uma sapatilha da mesma cor e peguei um cardigã colorido.

-Atena, você vai para Atlântida de lá da sala mesmo. – ele me informou no caminho.

-Mais e minhas malas? – eu perguntei.

-Eu mando depois. É mais seguro pra você.

-Sim senhor, papai.

Nós chegamos e só a Afrodite e o Hades estavam lá. Eu abracei minha irmã e meu tio e depois peguei um prato com panquecas de café da manha. Conforme os outros deuses iam chegando, eles me olhavam e me cumprimentavam, meu tio chegou e se sentou do meu lado, impedindo Ares de se sentar perto de mim, já que a Afrodite estava do outro lado. Ele me olhava com um olhar malicioso, recebendo um olhar mortal do Poseidon em troca.

-Ele não para de te olhar. – Afrodite sussurrou.

-Eu sei. – eu respondi no mesmo tom.

-Ele que não se cuide que o Poseidon arranca a cabeça dele... – ela riu.

O café, apesar das trocas de olhares e sussurros vindos de todas as partes, foi tranquilo. A pior parte começou depois do café. Todos os deuses estavam em seus tronos, sentados calmamente, até que meu pai se levantou.

-Tem um motivo para a Atena estar aqui hoje. – Ele começou ganhando a atenção de todos os presentes. – Ela tem um comunicado a fazer.

Eu me levantei e andei até o centro da sala.

-Eu, Atena, estou aqui, por livre e espontânea escolha, para fazer o juramento de castidade eterna ao meu pai.

Todos na sala, com excessão de meu pai, Posseidon, Afrodite e Hera, ficaram chocados. Antes que eles pudessem começar a sussurrar uns com os outros, meu pai disse:

-Atena, você jura a mim permanecer casta, sendo assim uma pessoa pura e livre de qualquer relação carnal.

-Juro.

-Jura manter esse voto até o fim de sua existência, pode ele nunca acontecer?

-Juro.

Eu me ajoelhei e meu pai veio até mim. Eu me levantei e abracei ele. Todos na sala permaneciam chocados. Ninguém demonstrava ação nenhuma. Eu me retirei da sala ouvindo os sussurros dos deuses que lá permaneciam.

Fiquei esperando até a hora do almoço. O primeiro deus a sair da sala foi o Poseidon que me puxou até uma sala.

-Espere aqui que eu já volto. - Ele saiu correndo e pouco depois voltou acompanhado do meu pai, da Afrodite e da Hera.

-Filha. – eu corri e abracei meu pai. – O Ares está que nem um louco te procurando.

-Obrigada pai. –eu o abracei mais forte.

-Está na hora de irmos. – meu tio disse.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta. – Eu o abracei mais forte.

-Eu também vou sentir a sua. – nós nos separamos. –Daqui um tempo eu mando a Afrodite para ter fazer companhia por um tempo.

Eu me virei pra minha irmã e a abracei.

-Você promete que vai passar um tempo comigo? – Eu perguntei. – Você sabe, lá em Atlântida?

-Só se você me prometer que vai me contar tudo o que acontecer. –Ela disse.

-Eu prometo.

-Então eu também prometo. - Nós duas estávamos chorando feito duas condenadas.

Eu a soltei e abracei a Hera.

-Eu nem te conheci direito. – eu disse.

-Nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo para nos conhecer querida. –Ela disse.

Eu me separei dela e olhei pro meu tio.

-Vamos?- Ele perguntou.

-Fazer o que né? – eu respondi.

Nós estalamos os dedos e aparecemos em Atlântida.

* * *

_Segundo capitulo de hoje... _

_Não sei quantos irei postar, mas não vou postar tudo de uma vez._

_Só digo que tenho até o 15 pronto e a escrita melhorou, em consideração aos primeiros (pouca coisa, mas melhorou)_

_Reviews?_


	3. Capítulo 3 - 1ªfase

O Palácio do meu tio era enorme e tinha uma mulher sentada no menor trono que tinha na sala. Ela fuzilava o meu tio.

-Você ainda está aqui? - meu tio perguntou com desdém.

-Estou sim. – Ela respondeu. –Eu ainda moro aqui. Sou sua mulher, ou você está me trocando por essa garotinha. – Ela disse me olhando com raiva.

-Essa é a tal menininha da foto que você tanto fala. – meu tio disse com raiva.

-O que? Seu irmão se cansou dela e você resolveu trazer ela pra te...

-Não ouse terminar essa frase Anfitrite. – Ele disse. – E o porquê dela estar aqui não te interessa.

-Tanto faz. – Ela saiu dramaticamente.

-Não se preocupe com ela querida. – meu tio disse me olhando. – O tempo dela está contado nessa casa.

Eu abracei meu tio e ele retribuiu.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

-Eu vou sentir falta deles. – eu comecei a chorar. -Até da desmiolada da minha irmã eu vou sentir falta.

-Calma. – Ele me soltou e me arrastou para a cozinha.

Na cozinha tinha uma senhora e uma garota. Quando nós entramos na cozinha a garota correu e abraçou meu tio. Ela devia ter a mesma idade que a minha só que ela era menor.

-Deixe-o respirar Lizzie. – a senhora disse.

-Tá tudo bem Mary. Essa é a Atena. – Ele disse depois que a garota o soltou.

-Oi, eu sou a Mary. - disse a senhora. – Você deve estar com fome?

-Eu estou. – Disse meu tio se sentando á mesa. – O que tem hoje?

-Strogonoff de Carne. – Respondeu a Mary.

-Oi. - a garota me abraçou. – Eu sou a Lizzie.

-Oi - eu disse corando.

-Assim você assusta ela. – bronqueou a Mary. – Sente-se querida, vou servir você. Não ligue para a Lizzie, ela é meio espontânea demais às vezes.

-Tudo bem. – eu sorri para a Lizzie. – Eu já estou acostumada, tenho uma pior em casa.

-Realmente, - meu tio disse. – Uma _**bem**_ pior.

-Você precisa ver as festas que seu tio dá ás vezes aqui. – disse Lizzie. – Elas são magnificas. Na verdade são mais bailes, com mulheres de vestidos longos, homens bem arrumados, danças perfeitas e tudo mais que vocês podem imaginar.

-Não exagere Elizabeth... - disse meu tio.

-Ela não está exagerando, Poseidon. – Falou Mary enquanto revirava os olhos. – E você sabe muito bem disso.

-Falando em bailes. – Meu tio começou. – Nós vamos ter um baile semana que vem, se bem que é meio que uma festa na verdade.

-Algum motivo especial? – Eu perguntei.

-Surpresa. – ele disse risonho. - Vocês só vão ficar sabendo no dia. Até lá, Lizzie, faz um favor para mim e leve a Atena na costureira e diga que o vestido é para ela.

-Que vestido? – ela perguntou.

-Ela vai saber qual vestido é. – ele respondeu.

Nós passamos o resto do almoço conversando calmamente. A Lizzie me contou sobre os bailes que meu tio dava. Ela conseguia se lembrar de cada detalhe. Da decoração até as roupas dos convidados. Depois do almoço, meu tio me levou para andar pelo palácio. Ele me mostrou cada canto, até que paramos na frente de uma porta de madeira. Ele abriu a porta e eu entrei.

-Uau. - Era uma biblioteca enorme, maior que a minha. - Tio, isso é...

-... incrível? – ele completou incerto.

-E bota incrível nisso. – eu disse. – É perfeita!

-Você pode ler o que quiser. – ele disse.

-Obrigada tio. - eu disse, o abraçando.

-De nada, mas obrigada pelo o que. – ele perguntou.

-Por estar me ajudando.

-Vamos continuar andando, eu vou te mostra seu quarto. –Ele disse depois de eu ter olhado quase toda a biblioteca.

Nós saímos e ele me levou para outra porta, essa era de madeira só que branca e na porta tinha uma coruja, o animal que eu tanto amava. Ele abriu a porta e eu consegui ver o quarto. Ele era branco e tinha algumas coisas douradas. Era perfeito! Tinha uma estante com alguns livros e um banheiro só pra mim.

-Você deve estar cansada... – meu tio disse. – Vou te deixar descansar.

-Eu realmente preciso descansar.

-Eu só vou te ver no jantar, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa é só ir falar com a Lizzie ou a Mary. – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa e saindo.

Eu deitei na minha nova cama e dormi um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

_Não sei pra vocês, mas na minha imaginação Atlântida fica dentro de uma espécie de redoma de vidro e dentro dela é seco. Ela também reflete a personalidade de Poseidon: se ele está feliz, a cidade fica linda e clara, se ele está mal, a cidade fica escura e um tanto acabada. _


	4. Capítulo 4 - 1ªfase

-Acorda. – alguém gritava no meu ouvido, enquanto me balançava.

-Eu já to acordada. – eu disse me sentando. – O que você quer aqui Lizzie?

-Vamos na costureira?

-Você não me acordou só pra me chamar pra ir na costureira.

-Eu acordei sim, algum problema? – ela disse, com um cara de santa totalmente falsa.

-Você realmente quer que eu comente? – eu disse imitando a cara dela.

-Vamos logo. – ela disse enquanto eu levantava. – Eu quero chegar lá hoje ainda.

Enquanto eu me arrumava a Lizzie não parava de falar. Ela falou sobre minhas roupas, sobre o modo como eu andava, sobre as cores que predominavam no meu guarda-roupa, e assim foi o resto da tarde. Seria um monólogo se não fosse pelos meus Huuuum, sério, e outras palavras que demonstravam que eu estava prestando atenção. Ela mal parava pra respirar.

-Pronto. – eu disse depois de calçar minhas sapatilhas novamente.

-Nossa, eu não tinha reparado, seus olhos são cinza. – ela disse, nas pontas dos pés para poder olhar meus olhos mais perto.

-Não quer ajuda pra igualar a altura dos olhos não? – eu disse rindo. – Quem sabe um banquinho

-Isso, tira sarro da anã aqui. – ela disse fazendo bico e saindo pela porta do quarto. – Não é porque eu sou menor que eu não posso brigar com você.

-Nossa que medo. – eu disse sarcasticamente.

-Vamos logo.

Nós fomos de caminhando mesmo, ela me mostrou as lojas, casas, cafeterias, mercados, cada pedaço de Atlântida. Nós paramos na frente de uma pequena loja (pelo menos era o que parecia) que parecia se bem simples. Quando entramos, uma mulher de, aparentemente, 30 anos apareceu e nos olhou de cima em baixo.

-Violet, Lorde Poseidon pediu para lhe avisar o vestido é para esta senhorita. – Lizzie disse, apontando para mim.

-Acho que eu acertei na cor então. –ela disse me olhando mais atentamente. – Vai ficar perfeito. Por favor, me acompanhem.

Ela nos levou até uma sala com vários vestidos pendurados em cabides, perfeitamente organizados por cores e marcas. Ela pegou um azul marinho e me estendeu.

-Querida, experimente este, por favor. – ela disse me levando até o provador.

Eu coloquei o vestido. Sabe quando você compra uma roupa e ela fica perfeitamente perfeita em você? E sim, o pleonasmo foi necessá que foi feita sobre medida. Pois então, é a definição desse vestido. Ele tem duas alças, separadas por um decote, ligados a uma grossa faixa, logo abaixo dos seios e a saia do vestido era solta. De alguma maneira a cor do vestido, um azul marinho escuro, ressaltava perfeitamente meus olhos cinza e minha pele branca.

Assim que eu sai do provador, a Lizzie fez uma cara do tipo: "eu to com inveja de você, mas ainda sou sua amiga.". Violet bateu palmas e me rodou.

-Eu não disse que ficaria perfeito. – ela disse. - Agora, se você quiser, já pode tirar o vestido.

Eu tirei o vestido e quando sai do provador a Lizzie estava entrando em outro com um vestido. Eu devolvi o vestido pra a Violet e ela o pendurou cuidadosamente, dessa vez, separado dos outros. Não demorou muito e Lizzie saiu do provador com um vestido vermelho, que era extremamente do tipo que Afrodite compraria. Ele tinha um decote generoso e não passava do começo das coxas. Lizzie ficou se admirando por um bom tempo. Ela entrou novamente no provador e tirou o vestido, que foi pendurado ao lado do meu.

-Eles são magníficos, Violet. – disse Lizzie, dando pulinhos.

-É claro que são, foram escolhidos por mim. – Violet fez uma cara de falsa mágoa, como se o comentário de Lizzie tivesse posto em duvida sua capacidade de escolha. - Vocês podem pegar os vestidos amanhã.

-Sim, sim... – disse Lizzie dando um abraço em Violet. – Até amanha.

-Até. – Violet disse, me abraçando.

Nós saímos e voltamos para o palácio. Nós fomos até meu quarto e ela me contou sobre as brigas entre meu tio e a vaca da Anfitrite. Ela me disse que normalmente a vaca tentava bater no meu tio e, por ser um cavaleiro, ele não revidava, mas a segurava e depois ela sumia por dias. Meu tio queria se separar, porem a vaca não queria. Dai, depois de uma visita da mãe da vaca, ela aceitou se separar.

-Venham jantar senhoritas. – Disse Mary, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Eu e a Lizzie fomos para a cozinha. Meu tio já estava sentado, conversando com a Mary. Nós nos sentamos e a Mary colocou uma travessa de yakissoba na mesa. A cara estava maravilhosa.

-Deixa que eu sirvo vocês. – disse meu tio pegando o meu prato. – Como foi seu dia Atena?

-Bem, tirando a parte que uma pulga microscópica foi me acordar, foi bom e o seu. – a Lizzie mostrou a língua pra mim enquanto meu tio ria.

-Ela é assim mesmo. Depois de um tempo você se acostuma. – me tio disse terminado de servir o prato da Mary. – Ela vai amar a Afrodite.

-Tinha esquecido que essas duas iriam se conhecer. –eu comecei a massagear minhas têmporas pensando no que essas duas iriam me obrigar a fazer.

-Vocês foram na costureira hoje? – meu tio perguntou.

-Fomos, foi tão legal, o vestido azul combinou perfeitamente com a Atena e eu achei um vermelho divinamente...

–... curto.- eu completei a frase.

-Não seja exagerada, ele nem é tão curto assim. – A Lizzie fez um bico.

-Eu imagino. – disse meu tio, levantando uma das sombrancelhas pra a anã. – Que tamanho que era esse vestido Elizabeth?

-Eleeranocomeçodascoxas. – Ela disse rápido o suficiente para ninguém entender.

-O que? –meu tio perguntou.

-Ela disse que é no começo da coxa. – eu repeti calmamente.

-Elizabeth! – meu tio começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. – Não ouse a aparecer no baile com esse vestido.

-Isso que você nem falou do decote. – eu sussurrei para a Lizzie.

-Que decote? – disse Poseidon ficando mais vermelho ainda

-Nenhum tio. – eu disse olhando para ele.

-É bom mesmo. – ele disse, voltando a sua cor normal.

Nós terminamos de jantar em silêncio e depois eu fui sozinha para o meu quarto.

* * *

_Último capitulo de hoje..._

_E ai, o que vocês acharam? _

_Pretendo postar dia 04/05... _


	5. Capítulo 5 - 1ªfase

-Posso entrar? – perguntou meu tio.

-Pode sim.

-Você precisa conversar? – ele disse, se sentando na beira da minha cama. – Sabe, é bom conversar com alguém às vezes.

-Acho que eu não preciso conversar.

-No que você está pensando no momento?

-Eu estou pensando no porque de tudo ser tão complicado. Seria tão mais fácil se o Ares só conversasse com o papai. Mas não! Ele precisa tentar se casar comigo! Com tantas deusas solteiras e mais velhas!

-Atena, respira!

-Arrrgh!

-Você sabe o porquê de ser você. Seu pai tem favoritismo por você e você sabe o porquê disso.

-Por causa da minha mãe! Ninguém mandou ele engolir ela!

-Ele ainda é seu pai Atena, tenha respeito!

-E eu tenho tio. Mas é tudo culpa dele. Eu não sou minha mãe! Ele acha que eu posso ser igual a ela. Ele não ainda não reparou que eu percebi que ele fica magoado cada vez que faço uma escolha diferente da que ele imagina que ela faria!

-Ele sente muita falta dela. Ela era a melhor amiga dele.

-Como ela era?

-Física ou mentalmente?

-Os dois!

-Ele nunca falou dela pra você?

-Não. Ele diz que eu sou muito nova ainda para saber sobre ela.

-Bem, ela era uma pessoa doce e carinhosa. Tinha os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos cinza que os seus. Na verdade você é a cópia quase perfeita dela. Somente uma coisa ou outra diferente. Ela sabia quando os outros precisavam de ajuda e sempre sabia como ajudar. Ela tinha o coração do tamanho do mundo. E sabia quando alguém estava errado e dava umas broncas de fazer você se sentir mal só por ter feito.

-Eu queria ter conhecido ela.

-Aposto que ela também queria te conhecer.

-Obrigada tio. – eu o abracei.

–Vamos para a sala. - ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para mim.

–Vamos – eu disse, pegando em sua mão estendida.

_\o/_

-É tão idiota! – eu disse com dor na barriga de tanto rir da piada da Lizzie. – Fazia um bom tempo que eu não ria assim.

-Alguém quer sorvete? – Disse Mary, com um pote nas mãos.

-De que? – perguntou a Lizzie.

-Chocolate.

-Eu quero. – eu, meu tio e a Lizzie dissemos juntos.

-Sabia que vocês iriam querer. – ela disse.

Mary colocou um pouco de sorvete em alguns potinhos e entregou um para cada. Depois de ela pegou um e voltou para a cozinha.

-Tio, porque a Mary não sai daquela cozinha? – eu perguntei.

-Sei lá. Ela ama aquele lugar. – disse meu tio.

-Ela já não saia de lá quando eu vim morar aqui. - Lizzie sorriu pra mim. – Ela não sai de lá nem nos bailes.

-Eu acho que ela vai sair para o baile. - meu tio disse, misteriosamente.

-E quando você pretende nos contar o motivo do tal baile? – perguntou Lizzie.

-Que tal no dia do baile, mais precisamente na hora em que vocês entrarem no salão? – ele sorriu.

-Isso não é justo!- gritou à anã.

-Grande injustiça, o senhor-todo-poderoso-dos-mares, castigue-me por tamanha crueldade com essa simples criatura do tamanho de um plâncton. Espera! – Poseidon, que estava ajoelhado e com os braços para cima, levantou-se rapidamente. – Eu sou o senhor-todo-poderoso-dos-mares e não quero me castigar. EU ESTOU PERDOADO!

Enquanto eu me acabava de rir junto com meu tio, Lizzie tinha um bico do tamanho do mundo. Ela estava com uma cara _"Continua-zuando-que-eu-vou-chorar"_ o que me fez rir ainda mais. Ela se levantou irritada e saiu da sala.

-Ela é uma criançona. – eu disse.

-Realmente, ela vai se dar muito bem com a sua irmã. – meu tio falou.

-Nem me lembre. Essas duas vão me dar dor de cabeça.

-Atena, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Poseidon estava sério.

-Claro. Apesar de ser duas perguntas...

-Por que você me chama de tio agora? – ele perguntou.

-Papai! Ele disse que é pra mim te chamar de tio. Ele achava muito estranho eu te chamar de Poseidon e chamar o Hades de tio.

-Você se acostumou.

-É, acho que sim, apesar de às vezes eu ainda soltar um Poseidon na frente dele sem querer.

-Então vamos fazer um trato. Você pode me chamar de Poseidon. Qualquer coisa eu digo que odeio ser chamado de tio. – ele fez uma careta. – Até porque, eu odeio mesmo. É um saco. Me faz eu me sentir velho.

-Como se você fosse um adolescente novinho! – eu comecei a rir.

-Atena! – ele me olhou sorrindo –Vai Plantar Batata!

-Vai plantar batata? Que coisa mais retardada de se dizer!

-Bem, eu acho que nós vamos dar uma volta amanhã cedo. Eu, você e a Lizzie, então cama. Vamos.

-Ainda é cedo. – eu disse. – Vou para a biblioteca.

-Mais não demore. Amanhã nós vamos acordar cedo.

-Sim senhor, Lorde Poseidon.

-Boa noite, Lady Atena.

-Boa noite, Poseidon.

Eu fui para a biblioteca. Olhei todos os livros em busca de algo bom para ler. Acabei me decidindo por "O Símbolo Perdido" novamente. Eu adorava o modo como à trama se desenvolvia. Fiquei um tempo lá. Acho que foi o modo que eu encontrei de fugir da realidade.

Eu olhei no relógio quando terminei o livro e percebi que já era muito tarde. Fui pro meu quarto e me deitei... Amanhã o dia seria longo.

* * *

_E como hoje é meu aniversário e eu estou de extremo bom humor - sqn - vou postar 3 capítulos..._

_Aproveitem.._


	6. Capítulo 6 - 1ªfase

Eu acordei com a Lizzie pulando do meu lado na cama. Ela gritava e seria um verdadeiro milagre se eu não acordasse.

-O que você quer aqui anã? – eu estava um tanto mal-humorada. – Será que eu não posso mais nem dormir sem você me acordar?

-Não, não pode. – ela parou de pular e me olhou séria. – o Poseidon que me mando para te acordar.

-O passeio! –eu levantei da cama em um pulo. – Eu tinha me esquecido.

-Ele disse algo sobre onde nós vamos? –ela me perguntou.

-Ele só me disse que iriamos dar uma volta.

-Bem, então vamos nos arrumar e descer tomar café. – ela saiu correndo do meu quarto.

Eu tomei um banho e arrumei meus cabelos. Depois, peguei um short jeans e uma regatinha mais soltinha, coloquei uma sapatilha e desci. Poseidon já estava na mesa tomando café e a Lizzie ainda devia estar se arrumando. Eu me sentei do lado do meu tio e comecei a comer.

-Era a Lizzie que estava gritando? – ele me perguntou

-Era sim. – eu fiz uma careta. –Me faz um favor? Não manda mais aquela louca me acordar.

Ele começou a rir e a Lizzie apareceu. Poseidon a olhou de cima em baixo, analisando-a. Acho que ele achou nada exagerado, pois não disse nada. Ela deu um beijo de bom dia na bochecha dele e se sentou.

-Aonde nós vamos hoje? – ela perguntou.

-Nova York. – ele disse. - Tenho que encontrar alguém lá.

Já não gostei.

-Alguém quem? – Lizzie fez uma cara maliciosa.

-Vocês vão ver.

Nós comemos em silêncio. Eu não conseguia parar de imaginar com quem Poseidon iria se encontrar. Eu normalmente não gosto muito das mortais. Eu as achava muito oferecidas. E Poseidon, como todo deus, devia se aproveitar disso. Eu achava isso o fim.

Quando terminamos, desparecemos do palácio e aparecemos em Nova York, com o Poseidon levando Lizzie.

Eu nunca tinha ido para o mundo dos mortais e só tinha uma coisa a dizer sobre Nova York: ela era imensa. Os prédios foram esplendorosamente arquitetados, porém, falta verde nas ruas.

Nós fomos para a 5ª Avenida, onde Lizzie comprou várias roupas. Depois fomos ao Central Park, onde meu tio pediu para que esperássemos sentadas em um banco. Ele saiu para outra parte do parque e nós duas ficamos sozinhas.

-Quem você acha que ele foi encontrar? – Lizzie me perguntou.

-Não faço a mínima ideia. – eu respondi. – E você? Quem acha que é?

-Não sei.

Nós ficamos em um momento em silêncio, até que eu não aguentei e perguntei para ela:

-Será que ele vai demorar?

-Não sei também.

-Ele tá demorando.

-Atena, calma garota. – Lizzie ria. – Ele acabou de sair.

-Parece que faz tanto tempo.

Nós esperamos cerca de 15 minutos, até que a Lizzie me cutucou e me apontou Poseidon acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos loiro-mel. Ela usava um vestido curto demais para o meu gosto. Porém, eu sabia que ela não era uma simples mortal. Primeiro porque ela era muito bonita para ser uma simples mortal e segundo porque eu a conhecia.

-Atena! – a loira me abraçou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui Afrodite?

-Bem, eu vou passar um tempo junto com a minha irmãzinha favorita!

-Afrodite, essa é a Lizzie. – Poseidon apresentou.

-Oi Lizzie. – minha irmã sorriu e a abraçou.

-Oi. – Lizzie retribuiu o abraço.

-Minha vida vai virar um inferno. – eu comentei

-Por que? – minha irmã perguntou.

-Você e a Lizzie juntas não vai dar boa coisa pra mim. – ela riu.

-Nós duas não vamos fazer nada demais. – Afrodite piscou para Lizzie.

-Vamos andando garotas? – meu tio nos interrompeu.

-Vamos. – nós respondemos.

Nos quatro passamos o resto da manhã andando pela cidade, fazendo compras e a admirando. Perto do horário do almoço, resolvemos voltar para Atlântida para guardar tudo e almoçar com a Mary.

-Bem, aqui estamos. – Meu tio disse assim que aparecemos no meio da cozinha.

-Chegaram bem na hora. – Mary disse entrando na cozinha.

-Mary, essa é a Afrodite. – eu apresentei minha irmã, que estava na forma adolescente.

-Oi. -ela abraçou Mary.

-Ela é a pior. – meu tio disse.

Mary fez uma cara de entendimento e Afrodite ficou nos olhando, tentando entender a frase.

-Quando papai disse que você viria passar um tempo comigo, eu imaginei que fosse daqui uns meses. – eu disse.

-Ele não queria que eu viesse agora. – Afrodite riu. – Eu acho que foi uma perca muito grande para ele eu sair de lá.

-Por quê? – eu perguntei inocentemente.

-Deixa quieto Atena. – Poseidon olhava para Afrodite, sério. – Vamos comer logo.

Nós sentamos á mesa e Mary serviu macarronada para todos. Ficamos conversando e, como era de se esperar, Afrodite e Lizzie se deram bem até mais do que deviam.

Depois do almoço, fomos para um parque enorme. Lizzie e Afrodite sumiram de perto de nós, juntas.

-Bem, ficamos só nós. – Poseidon disse.

-Elas são duas frescas, aposto que saíram de perto só para não precisarem ir a nenhum brinquedo.

-Aonde nós vamos primeiro? – ele me perguntou.

-Acho que na montanha-russa. – eu o puxei para a fila, em frente ao brinquedo.

Só quando eu já tinha sentado no ultimo carrinho, ao lado dele, e as travas foram fechadas, que me dei conta do que estava fazendo. Enquanto os carrinhos subiam, eu comecei a ficar branca. Poseidon olhou para mim e começou a rir.

-Você está bem?

-Eu estou. – me respondi.

Logo após isso, o carinho começou a cair e a ganhar velocidade, e eu comecei a gritar feito uma louca. Eu só parei de gritar quando o carrinho parou.

Poseidon me ajudou a sair do carrinho e me sentar. Ele me olhava preocupado. Eu me sentia tonta.

-Você tem certeza que está bem? – ele me perguntou.

-Eu vou melhorar.

-Medo de montanha-russa?

-Um pouco. – eu me levantei, ainda um pouco tonta.

-Vamos andando. – ele disse, deixando eu me apoiar nele. – Aonde vamos agora?

-Acho que na roda gigante, ainda estou meio tonta.

Nós fomos para a roda gigante e enquanto esperávamos na fila, enxerguei Afrodite e Lizzie conversando e dando risadinhas, sentadas em um banco escondido entre dois arbustos.

-O que será que elas estão aprontando? – Poseidon também olhava para elas.

-Boa coisa não deve ser. – eu disse.

-Com certeza. – ele segurou minha mão e me puxou. – Vamos?

Nós entramos em uma das cabines e a roda voltou a funcionar. Eu olhei pelo vidro que circulava a cabine, vendo o parque diminuir aos poucos.

-Isso é lindo. – eu disse.

-Verdade. – Poseidon também olhava pela janela. – Você está bem?

-Já não estou tonta. – eu respondi.

-Não nesse sentido. – ele se virou para me olhar.

-Estou melhor agora que a Afrodite está aqui. – eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

Nós passamos o resto da tarde no parque. Quando já estava escurecendo, nós procuramos Lizzie e Afrodite e voltamos para Atlântida.


	7. Capítulo 7 - 1ªfase

Assim que chegamos a Atlântida, Lizzie gritou e nos puxou para o andar de cima, claro que não sem antes gritar para arrumarem uma carruagem urgentemente. Ela entrou no meu quarto, pegou minha bolsa e nos arrastou para o andar de baixo novamente. Eu e Afrodite tentamos perguntar o por que de tudo isso, mas ela nos levou para fora, onde uma carruagem nos esperava. Nos subimos na carruagem e ela começou a andar.

-Você pode explicar o porquê desse alvoroço? – eu peguei minha bolsa da mão dela. – E devolve minha bolsa.

-Os vestidos! - ela disse. - nos tínhamos que pegar ele hoje.

-Que vestidos? – Afrodite perguntou.

-Nós fomos à costureira ontem e escolhemos nossos vestidos para o baile. – eu falei.

-Eu aproveito e já vejo um pra mim também. – Afrodite deu uma risadinha. – Vocês não sabem o porquê desse "baile" ?

-Não. – Lizzie fez um bico. – Poseidon disse que é uma surpresa.

-Eu sei, mas não vou contar. – Afrodite me olhava, sorrindo.

-Tanto faz. – eu dei de ombros. – Eu não sou a curiosa.

Nós paramos na frente da loja, parecia vazia. Lizzie entrou, fazendo o sininho tocar. Violet saiu de uma porta que ficava meio escondida pelos vestidos. Ela sorriu para nós.

-Vocês vieram buscar os vestidos! – Ela nos entregou dois sacos (aqueles de colocar roupas que tem um cabide na ponta e zíper).

-Nós também trouxemos mais uma pra comprar o vestido. – Lizzie apontou para Afrodite.

Violet olhou para Afrodite atentamente, analisando-a. depois, ela começou a olhar os vestidos que estavam pendurados pela loja. Por fim, tirou um vestido preto, tomara que caia, justo e curto e o estendeu para Afrodite. Ela experimentou o vestido e quando saiu Violet fez uma cara de pensativa. Ela procurou mais um pouco entre os vestidos e saiu com outro branco e preto e entregou para Afrodite. Quando ela saiu do provador, eu pude ver o vestido perfeitamente. Ele era de um tecido leve, com o busto mesclado de tecido preto com tecido branco. Em baixo do busto, após uma tira de tecido branco, faixas de tecido branco e preto de tamanhos diferente caiam, dando forma ao corpo. O vestido era lindo e tinha ficado perfeito no corpo da minha irmã apesar de não ser exatamente o tipo de roupa que ela vestia.

-Ele ficou perfeito. – Lizzie disse enquanto pulava e batia palmas.

-O que você achou Atena? – Afrodite perguntou para mim.

-Ele está ótimo em você. – eu respondi. – Acho que eu na sorveteria aqui do lado enquanto vocês terminam ai.

Eu sai do ateliê e fui para a sorveteria. Peguei uma casquinha de creme e me sentei em uma das mesas. Eu comecei a reparar em cada detalhe da sorveteria. Desde a parede azul céu, até a decoração que era de cupcakes fofos com olhos e bocas.

Quando eu estava terminando meu sorvete, Lizzie e Afrodite apareceram com os vestidos, que foram colocados em uma cadeira. Elas pediram seus sorvetes e se sentaram ao meu lado.

-Como estão as coisas em casa Afrodite? – eu perguntei, colocando o ultimo pedaço da casquinha na boca.

-Estão… Como eu posso explicar? – ela pensou por alguns segundos. – Estranhas.

-Estranhas como? – Lizzie perguntou.

-Bem, papai está meio deprimido, Hera está ajudando ele. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ares ainda está furioso por você ter sumido e todos os deuses estão meio perdidos.

-Isso já era de se esperar. – eu disse. – Eu estou me sentindo meio mal.

-Acho que é melhor irmos embora. – Lizzie disse se levantando e indo pagar seu sorvete.

Depois de pagarmos nossos sorvetes, nós voltamos para o palácio. Quando entramos, Lizzie e Afrodite subiram para guardar os vestidos e eu fui procurar Poseidon.

Ele estava em seu escritório, bebendo um copo de whisky tranquilamente em sua poltrona. Eu bati na porta que estava aberta e entrei me sentando na outra poltrona. Eu sentia as lágrimas ameaçando transbordar em meus olhos e o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

-O que aconteceu? – ele me perguntou.

-Eu estou me sentindo psicologicamente mal. – eu disse com a voz embaçada pelo choro.

-Por quê?

-Eu sei que isso que está acontecendo no olimpo é minha culpa e fico pensando que talvez fosse melhor eu nunca mais voltar para lá. Deixar meu pai em paz, vivendo a vida dele, sem precisar se preocupar comigo. – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer sem permissão. – Se não fosse por mim, papai e Ares nunca teriam brigado.

-Não pense assim Atena. – Poseidon secou algumas das minhas lágrimas. – Você ainda vai ser uma das deusas mais importantes do olimpo e isso tudo vai passar, você vai ver.

Ele me abraçou e deixou que eu chorasse, ensopando sua camisa. Meus olhos foram ficando pesados conforme o tempo foi passando e eu acabei dormindo abraçada ao Poseidon.

* * *

_Tãã~daãã~__  
_

_Brincadeirinha... _

_Vou postar mais um... =D_


	8. Capítulo 8 - 1ªfase

Alguns Dias Depois:

Quando eu acordei, com a luz do sol batendo em meu rosto, somente um pensamento veio a mim: Era o dia do baile!

Eu e a Lizzie tentamos de todas as maneiras possíveis descobrir o motivo do baile, porém todas as tentativas foram frustradas. E quando eu disse que tentamos de todas as maneiras, foram todas as maneiras mesmo. Desde suborno, passando por ouvir conversas escondidas atrás da porta, até chantagens.

Eu decidi que já tinha passado tempo demais na minha cama e levantei. Me arrumei rapidamente e fui para cozinha onde Mary, Lizzie, Poseidon e Afrodite conversavam animadamente. Eu dei bom dia para as mulheres, ignorando meu tio propositalmente. Me sentei e tomei meu café em silêncio.

Eu não estava falando com meu tio e isso parecia o incomodar. Era o castigo por não me contar sobre o baile.

Apesar do baile ser somente a noite, Lizzie e Afrodite decidiram que eu iria passar a tarde com elas. Isso seria uma tortura. Assim que todas terminaram o café, nós fomos para o quarto de Lizzie e eu me joguei na enorme cama que tinha no quarto.

-Como iremos fazer hoje? - Lizzie perguntou.

-Bem. - Afrodite se largou em um pufe. - Acho que nós devemos deixar cabelo, maquiagem e unhas por ultimo.

-Verdade, para não correr riscos. - Lizzie se aproximou de mim. - você não está nem um pouco animada?

-Eu estou animada. - eu fechei os olhos. - mais eu expresso minha animação de uma maneira diferente. Vocês vão falar sobre o baile à manhã inteira?

-Provavelmente. - Afrodite disse, lixando as longas unhas.

-Bem, se é assim. - eu me levantei e fui até a porta. - eu vou para a biblioteca.

Já na biblioteca, eu separei alguns livros para passar a manhã. Eu só percebi que já era hora do almoço quando Afrodite veio me chamar.

-Atena!- ela gritou - Você ainda está aqui!

-Não grita - eu disse calmamente.

-Quantos livros têm nessa pilha? - ela contou os livros rapidamente. - 15 livros! Deuses, Atena.

-Qual o problema? - eu não entendia o motivo de tanto escândalo.

-Você leu 15 livros em 3 horas! - Ela me puxou pelo braço, me arrastando para fora da biblioteca. - Vem, vamos almoçar.

-Ok mamãe. - eu disse sarcasticamente.

-e a senhorita está proibida de entrar nessa biblioteca por hoje.

Nós entramos na cozinha e eu me sentei em silêncio. Todos estavam nos esperando para começar a comer. O almoço passou tranquilamente, come Lizzie e a Afrodite discutindo os últimos detalhes do nosso dia.

-Atena, - Lizzie me chamou. - você tem meia hora para aparecer aqui vestida e pronta para passar o dia inteiro fora.

-Mais achei que nós fossemos voltar para colocar as roupas.

-Não! - Afrodite disse rapidamente. - nós vamos nos trocar no salão e depois vamos direto para o baile.

Eu subi correndo e aproveitei para arrumar uma bolsa. Peguei uma preta, que era simples e já tinha quase tudo que eu precisava dentro, coloquei meu celular e meus fones dentro dela e a joguei um cima da cama. Coloquei um shorts jeans desfiado e um regata branca lisa, calcei um par de sapatilhas azuis e sai correndo, com a bolsa de um lado e o vestido do outro. Afrodite e Lizzie já me esperavam, Lizzie pegou o vestido e colocou em uma carruagem, enquanto eu e Afrodite entramos em outra.

-Lizzie não vai com a gente? - eu perguntei, quando a carruagem começou a andar.

-Não - Afrodite respondeu. - Ela vai na outra para cuidar das nossas coisas.

Fazia dias que eu estava me segurando para falar com Afrodite. Ela pareceu perceber que eu estava querendo saber algo, pois me olhou docemente e sorriu:

-Pode perguntar o que você quiser.

-Bem, é que... - eu comecei a corar. - eu queria saber como é gostar de alguém.

E foi nesse momento que eu fiquei vermelha de vez. Afrodite deu uma pequena risada e se ajeitou para ficar de frente para mim.

-Eu sabia que você perguntaria algo assim pra mim. - Ela ainda sorria. - Só não imaginei que fosse ser tão cedo.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, parecia estar pensando.

-É algo... Mágico, sabe? - Ela começou a falar. - Não tem como explicar, você tem que sentir pra saber.

-E como eu vou saber?

-Você vai saber. - a carruagem parou. - Eu não vou te contar para não perder a graça.

Nós descemos da carruagem e entramos no salão. Lizzie apareceu alguns segundos depois seguida por alguns sereianos que carregavam nossas coisas.

-Finalmente. - a garota se jogou em um pequeno sofá preto. - Já estava cansada daquela carruagem.

-Não exagere Lizzie. - eu revirei os olhos. - não demoramos tanto assim.

Um homem vestido de forma chamativa apareceu e abraçou Afrodite.

-Lady Afrodite - eles se soltaram do abraço mais continuaram de mãos dadas. - Que honra ter a senhora aqui novamente.

-Aquela é Lady Atena. - Afrodite apontou pra mim - Nós viemos no arrumar para o baile.

O resto do dia foi uma tortura sem tamanho. Minhas unhas foram pintadas de renda, meus cabelos foram presos somente de um lado, com ondas, e uma maquiagem que realçava meus olhos foi feita.

Eu me troquei, colocando meu vestido e sapatos pretos que Afrodite deixou separado com meu vestido. Quando Afrodite e Lizzie me viram finalmente pronta, elas começaram a assobiar e bater palmas.

-Você está linda! - Lizzie disse, me puxando pela mão até a frente de um espelho.

E eu realmente estava. Meus olhos estavam mais claros e meu corpo estava destacado. Parecia que era outra pessoa.

Afrodite apareceu atrás de mim e colocou suas mãos em meus ombros.

-Uma verdadeira deusa! - Ela sorriu afetuosamente para mim.

E foi quando eu reparei que elas já estavam prontas. Lizzie em seu vestido vermelho extremamente curto, com saltos e o cabelo solto, liso, e Afrodite vestida em um vestido preto, sem alças, divinamente bela.

-Acho que nós já podemos ir. - Afrodite falou, olhando em um relógio na parede.

Nós saímos e entramos na carruagem parada na porta. Durante o caminho, ninguém falou nenhuma palavra, o que foi, de certo modo, bom.

Quando chegamos ao palácio, as portas do salão estavam fechadas e Afrodite me mandou abri-las.

E o motivo do baile foi a ultima coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado!

* * *

_Qual será o motivo do tal baile_?

_Acho que irei postar dia 11..._

_ACHO..._

_Até o próximo :)_


	9. Capítulo 9 - 1ªfase'

–Surpresa! - Todos gritaram assim que eu abri a porta.

–O que raios está acontecendo aqui? - eu gritei completamente vermelha.

–Sério que você ainda não percebeu? - Poseidon disse se aproximando de mim.

–Não. - eu estava ficando cada vez mais envergonhada, principalmente por perceber que algumas pessoas no salão davam pequenas risadas.

–Você sabe que dia é hoje? - eu conseguia perceber que ele estava segurando a risada.

–É claro que eu sei! Hoje é dia... - Eu abri a boca, completamente abismada comigo mesma. - Hoje é meu aniversário!

–Finalmente! - Afrodite disse, passando por mim e indo até Ares.

Espera ai? Ares? Aqui? Deuses, Poseidon e Afrodite devem estar loucos por convidar esse acéfalo.

–O que o Ares está fazendo aqui. - Eu perguntei, quando Poseidon enlaçou nossos braços

–Ele percebeu a grande burrada que estava fazendo. -Poseidon disse enquanto nos aproximávamos do meu pai. - Pelo jeito você vai poder voltar para casa.

–Atena! - Hera veio até mim, me abraçando. - Parabéns querida.

–Obrigada.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse olhar para meu pai, alguém me prendeu em um abraço sufocante.

–Parabéns nerd - Apolo gritou no meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando.

–Nerd? - eu gargalhei enquanto ele me girava. - Não tinha nada melhor não?

–Solta ela Apolo! - Artemis falou, empurrando o irmão. - Parabéns!

Ela me apertou em um abraço, mas logo me soltou. Meu pai me abraçou logo depois.

–Eu senti sua falta. - Ele disse quando me soltou.

–Eu também senti a sua, papai. – Ele afagou meus cabelos.

Várias pessoas vieram me abraçar e dar parabéns. Pessoas que eu nem conhecia estavam lá também. Poseidon e Afrodite com certeza tiveram muito trabalho para organizar e a idiota aqui nem desconfiou do próprio aniversário...

–Atena! – Eu olhei para o palco e vi Poseidon segurando o microfone e Afrodite ao seu lado. – Oi.

–O que você está fazendo? – eu perguntei olhando para ele sem fazer som.

–Será que você poderia fazer o favor de subir aqui? – Ele pediu.

Eu fui até o palco e subi, parando no meio dos dois. Todos olhavam para nós três e eu comecei a corar.

–Bem, como todos sabem, essa é a Atena. – Afrodite começou a falar em um microfone rosa. – Mas vamos apresentá-la de novo para vocês.

No Telão começaram a aparecer fotos de Atena pequena, de vestido branco, correndo pelas folhas em tons amarelados, alaranjados e avermelhados, pulando em montanhas de folhas, brincando na neve.

_"Bem,_– uma Afrodite vestida com regata branca apareceu no vídeo. – _Quem é a Atena? Essa é realmente uma boa pergunta. Ela tem 15 anos, sua cor favorita é branco."_

_"-Branco Não É Cor._ – Poseidon gritou aparecendo de trás de uma porta no fundo da imagem."

_"-Cala A Boca_ – Afrodite gritou de volta. - _Onde eu estava? Aaa, sim. Ela gosta de chá e de doces. Ama ler e só conversa quando está com vontade. Fica de mau humor quando está com sono. Adora assistir séries e filmes e ama a família acima de tudo."_

_"-Ei, eu também quero falar!_ – Lizzie gritou aparecendo com Poseidon na porta de trás."

_"-Dá Pra Ter Calma?_ – a loira gritou de volta. –_O que eu quero dizer no fim de tudo é que, Atena, você é uma pessoa muito importante para todos nós. Todos te amam muito."_

"_– Ta._ – Lizzie apareceu empurrando a cadeira de Afrodite e se sentando em pequeno banquinho azul. -_Minha vez."_

Ela arrumou o cabelo algumas vezes e depois se ajeitou no banquinho.

_"-Eu não te conheço há muito tempo, mas te considero a minha melhor amiga_. – Ela sorriu. –_E me desculpe por mentir, fingir não saber de nada, te enganar e te atrapalhar sem você perceber enquanto fingia te ajudar a descobrir o motivo da festa."_

_"-Não Enrola!_– Poseidon gritou da porta e Lizzie revirou os olhos."

_"-Pessoa chata_ – Ela sorriu para a câmera. – _Ok, vou falar logo para a criança lá trás não ter um ataque. Atena, você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci e eu espero que a gente sempre esteja juntas. Saiba que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa. -_O rosto de Lizzie se aproximou da tela e ela sussurrou. _– Principalmente se essa outra coisa for aprontar pra cima do Poseidon. "_

_"-Eu ouvi isso._– Lizzie deu um pulo e olhou para trás dando de cara com Poseidon. -_Mas agora não importa, depois a gente resolve isso."_

Ele se sentou na frente da câmera e sorriu.

_"-Oi Atena!_– Ele acenou com a mão. - _Eu nem sei bem o que falar e seu pai provavelmente vai querer falar então não vou demorar muito. Bem, o que eu tenho pra dizer é que você já deve ter percebido o quão importante é para todos nós. E esse nós é uma lista interminável. Parabéns Atena e obrigada por existir."_

E foi assim que o vídeo acabou. Algumas fotos minhas foram passando no telão enquanto meu pai fazia um verdadeiro discurso. Eu me segurei durante todo o tempo para não chorar. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso para mim e, tecnicamente, essa era a minha primeira festa que incluía mais que meu pai, Poseidon, Afrodite, Apolo, Artemis, Ares e Hermes.

Após todos cantarem parabéns e comerem o maravilhoso bolo de chocolate, eu fui praticamente arrastada pro meio do salão para dançar com meu pai.

–Você sabe que, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre será a minha garotinha - Meu pai disse enquanto dançávamos.

–Eu sei papai.

E foi assim que entramos em um silêncio confortável. Após um tempo dançando, Poseidon veio até nós e pediu para dançar comigo. Meu pai deu espaço e nós começamos a dançar uma musica mais animada.

–Se divertindo? - ele perguntou enquanto girávamos pelo salão, rindo como dementes.

–Muito. - eu estava começando a ficar tonta. - Obrigada por tudo.

–Não agradeça a mim. - Ele sorriu. - Afrodite que ajeitou quase tudo.

–Mesmo assim. - Nós paramos de dançar e eu o encarei. - Obrigada não só pela festa, mas também por me ajudar. Eu sei que já te agradeci, mas mesmo assim: obrigada por tudo.

–Sempre que precisar eu vou estar aqui, Atena. - Ele me abraçou.

Apolo apareceu logo em seguida e eu quando eu percebi, já tinha dançando com todos. Até mesmo com Hera e minhas irmãs.

Já era de madrugada e várias pessoas tinham sumido depois que o DJ começou a tocar e entre elas estava Poseidon.

Eu estava o procurando já fazia um bom tempo e já tinha olhado o palácio inteiro. Foi quando eu fui para os jardins.

Apolo estava atrás de uma árvore com uma garota de cabelos pretos, Hermes estava encostado em uma parede com uma ruiva e foi quando eu encontrei um certo deus, com uma mulher bastante conhecida.

–Poseidon! - eu gritei.

* * *

_Como eu sou uma pessoa legal, resolvi postar um capitulo hoje... Aproveitem :_)


	10. Capítulo 10 - 1ªfase

Poseidon deu um pulo, empurrando Anfitrite e me olhando. Ela fez uma cara de nojo e saiu rebolando.

-Você tinha prometido. - Eu disse, segurando minhas lágrimas. - Ela é uma vadia e você sabe disso.

-Aprendeu a falar palavrões Atena? - Ele disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. - Quero só ver o que seu papai vai dizer se ouvir você falando assim.

-Cala a boca Poseidon. - eu estava muito nervosa. - Você quebrou uma promessa.

-E no que isso te interessa mesmo. - Ele apertou meu braço. - Em nada!

-Quer saber, não me interessa mesmo. - eu gritei - E não precisa me procurar mais.

Puxei meu braço e sai, deixando um Poseidon calado para trás. Fui até meu quarto e joguei todas as minhas roupas dentro da mala. Afrodite entrou e encostou-se à parede.

-Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – Ela perguntou.

-Absoluta! – Eu continuei jogando as roupas na mala e Afrodite se aproximou, dobrando-as. – Ele quebrou uma promessa.

-Qual? – ela perguntou.

-Ele tinha prometido que nunca mais ia ver aquela vadia. – Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a rolar pelo meu rosto. – Ela o fazia sofre e, mesmo assim, ele foi atrás dela.

-Algumas vezes as coisas não são como parecem ser Atena. – Afrodite se sentou na cama e limpou minhas lágrimas. – às vezes nós só vemos o que queremos ver.

-Não dessa vez. – Eu disse, sumindo logo em seguida em uma nuvem branca.

Eu apareci no meio da sala dos tronos e papai apareceu logo em seguida. Ele me abraçou e me levou para o meu quarto. Eu deitei na cama e apaguei.

Na outra manha, quando eu acordei, Hera estava no meu quarto, com uma bandeja.

-Bom dia querida – Ela colocou a bandeja na minha frente enquanto eu me sentava na cama.

-Bom dia. – eu sorri e comecei a comer morangos.

- Você está bem? – ela segurou a minha mão.

-Sinceramente? – Hera me olhava atentamente. – Não.

-Quer conversar? – ela me perguntou. – Eu não vou falar nada pra ninguém.

-Conversar seria uma boa coisa.

-Quer me contar o porquê de ter brigado com seu tio?

-Ele não é meu tio! – eu senti as lágrimas ameaçando cair. – Ele quebrou uma promessa.

-Qual?

-Alguns dias atrás nós dois estávamos andando pelo jardim e Anfitrite apareceu. Eles discutiram por um tempo e depois ela saiu. Poseidon me explicou que ele estava tentando se separar dela e que ela não aceitava. Ela sempre o traia e ele sofria com isso. Eu fiz ele prometer que não iria mais se deixar levar por ela e que nunca mais iria atrás dela. – eu comecei a chorar. – E ontem eu vi ele com ela. Eles estavam se agarrando no muro. Nós brigamos e eu estou aqui agora.

-Atena. – ela me abraçou. – Fica calma. Tenta conversar com ele.

-Eu nunca mais quero ver ele na minha frente.

-Vai adianta eu falar alguma coisa? – ela deu um leve tapa na minha perna e se levantou. – Seu pai quer falar com você.

Ela saiu do quarto, levando a bandeja e eu levantei. Coloquei um vestido solto e fui até a sala dos tronos, onde meu pai estava sozinho.

-O senhor queria falar comigo? – Eu me aproximei do trono dele.

-Sim. – ele sorriu. – Está na hora de você começar assumir seu papel de deusa.

-Papel de deusa? – eu o olhei boquiaberta.

-Você nasceu para ser a deusa da sabedoria Atena. – ele se levantou e me abraçou. – E não só da sabedoria.

-Papai. – eu passei a mão no cabelo, um tanto nervosa. – Eu não sei se estou pronta.

-Você está. – Zeus começou a andar pela sala. – E esse é seu trono.

Ele estava parado na frente de um trono branco. O segundo da fileira da direita, ao lado do trono de Hera.

-Você é definitivamente parte dos Olimpianos!

Lógico que eu fiquei feliz com a noticia, porém essa felicidade não durou por muito tempo. Passado algum tempo, tivemos uma reunião de urgência e foi ai que as coisas começaram a ficar preocupantes.

-Olha! –Poseidon disse quando entrei na sala dos tronos. – A criança finalmente resolveu nos dar o prazer de sua presença!

-Não sei o porquê de estar incomodado Poseidon. – eu respondi – Você mesmo não cumpre nada.

-Você quer falar sobre isso agora? – Ele se levantou, gritando e pegando seu tridente.

-Se é o que você quer. – Eu peguei minha lança.

-Parem os dois agora! – Zeus gritou.

Nós nos sentamos e Poseidon e eu brigamos mais algumas vezes. Após um tempo, meu pai começou a ficar irritado.

Desse dia pra frente, as coisas só pioraram. As brigas ficaram cada vez pior. Sempre que a gente se encontrava, alguma briga acontecia. Até mesmo por motivos bobos.

É, pelo jeito as coisas não iriam ser nada fáceis...

* * *

_Primeiro capitulo de hoje..._

_E ai?_


	11. Capítulo 11 - 2ªfase

_Começo da segunda fase... _

* * *

**Alguns anos depois:**

–Bom dia! – uma Afrodite super animada disse, abrindo as cortinas.

–Que horas são? – eu perguntei fechando meus olhos por causa da claridade.

–Dez da manhã. – ela deitou do outro lado da cama e se virou para mim. – Não acha que já passou da hora de acordar?

Eu me levantei e me tranquei no banheiro, enquanto Afrodite entrava no meu closet para escolher a minha roupa do dia. Quando sai tinha um vestido branco de manga ¾ em cima da minha cama com um bilhete e sapatilhas pretas ao lado.

O bilhete era somente um aviso de Afrodite dizendo para encontrá-la no jardim, perto da fonte. Eu me vesti rapidamente e fui até o jardim. Ela estava sentada em um banco ao lado de Ares.

–Oi Ares. – Eu disse.

–Oi mala. – Ele se levantou e me deu um breve abraço, para logo depois dar as costas e entrar por uma das portas.

É, eu e Ares éramos "amigos" agora. Não necessariamente melhores amigos, mas nós nos tratávamos como quaisquer irmãos e irmãs. Claro que tínhamos nossas brigas. Principalmente por Ares ser meio temperamental.

–Você parece feliz. – eu comentei. – Com Ares.

–E eu estou. – Afrodite sorriu. –Ele me faz bem.

–É perceptível. - Eu segurei as mãos dela. – Mas e Hefesto?

–Eu não sei. –O sorriso de Afrodite desmanchou. – Ele também me faz bem. Eu sei que é errado querer os dois, mas é o que eu quero e o que eu preciso pra ser feliz. Ares tem seu lado forte, o tipo de homem que tem pegada, eu poderia até descrevê-lo como rude, de um jeito bom. – Ela tinha um olhar sonhador. – Mas Hefesto, por outro lado, é o tipo de homem que diz que te ama todo os dias, nem que você seja a pessoa mais feia o possível, o tipo de homem que te dá flores e nunca esquece seu aniversário.

–Um meio que completa o outro. – Eu a abracei. – Ok, vamos mudar de assunto, o que você queria?

–Vai ter uma festa. – Ela disse. – E não adianta, você vai por bem ou por mal.

–Tem algo que pode me livrar disso?

–Não! – ela se levantou. – Eu estarei no seu quarto as oito.

Ela se virou e foi embora, me deixando sozinha. Eu fui até o balanço e me sentei.

Eu tenho amigas, tenho meu pai e Hera, que é como uma mãe pra mim, tenho meus livros, mas sentia falta de alguém para conversar. Alguém como... Argh! Não acredito que vou falar isso, mas como Poseidon era para mim. Ele era meu melhor amigo, a pessoa na qual eu confiava e admirava.

Eu sentia falta dele. Sentia falta de conversar com ele. De contar sobre o que tinha medo, de falar mal das coisas que eu não gostava. Era difícil até hoje ver ele e não lembrar de como éramos e de que ele me fez.

Por culpa dele, eu tinha seguido em frente com meu juramento. Eu acho que os homens são todos iguais, que sempre vão quebrar suas promessas.

Eu resolvi ir para a biblioteca, parar para pensar me fazia quere chorar, e foi lá que eu passei o resto da tarde.

Afrodite chegou pontualmente no meu quarto e eu já estava de banho tomado. Ela escolheu um vestido sem alças preto, um palmo acima do joelho e saltos da mesma cor. Ela fez uma maquiagem leve e nós fomos para o salão.

A maioria dos deuses já estavam lá. Todos bem vestidos e dançando animadamente. O salão estava bem decorado e mesas estavam espalhadas, enquanto uma musica agitava tocava.

–Agora vai se divertir. – Afrodite gritou. – E nem pense em ficar sentada ou eu te arrasto.

Ela saiu rebolando, me deixando sozinha. Eu me aproximei do bar e o garçom me entregou uma bebida qualquer. Eu fui até a fonte de chocolate e comecei a comer alguns morangos, deixando o copo com bebida de lado.

–Eu não sabia que você bebia Atena. – Artemis disse.

–E eu não bebo. – eu a abracei rapidamente. – Abri uma exceção hoje.

–Ameaça da Afrodite. – ela riu.

–Sempre!

–Vem, vamos dançar. – nós fomos para o meio do salão e começamos a dançar juntos com todos.

Nós ficamos boa parte da festa juntas, dançando. A bebida já estava começando a fazer efeito e provavelmente eu iria acordar com uma enorme dor de cabeça no outro dia. Artemis sumiu do nada no meio da festa e eu comecei a procurar a Afrodite.

Eu rodei o salão inteiro e, como não a achei, fui comer mais morangos. Eu fiquei algum tempo lá, sozinha, apenas comendo os morangos cobertos de chocolate e bebericando alguma bebida.

–Olha quem está aqui. – Poseidon apareceu do nada. – Se não é a deusa mais certinha de todo o Olimpo.

–Pois é! Pra você ver. – Eu dei um sorriso ironicamente amável. – Cadê a vadia da sua mulher?

–Cuidado com as palavras Ateninha. – ele segurou meu maxilar com força. – Ou vou ter que lavar a sua boca com sabão.

–Tire essas mãos imundas de mim, pescador. – eu bati em seu braço, fazendo ele me soltar.

Eu dei as costas para ele e sai da festa. Fui pro meu quarto, coloquei um pijama confortável e deitei.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo deitada nessa cama? – Afrodite perguntou, abrindo a porta e entrando como uma louca.

–Eu estou cansada e quero dormir. – eu virei para a o outro lado.

–Poseidon? – ela se deitou do meu lado e eu fiquei de frente para ela.

–Foi. – Afrodite me abraçou.

–Você tem que parar de fugir toda vez que encontrar com ele.

–Se a gente só se encontrasse tudo bem. – eu limpei algumas lágrimas que escorriam sem permissão. – Mas a gente acaba discutindo ou brigando. Isso não me faz bem.

Depois disso eu comecei a chorar copiosamente e Afrodite ficou lá, tentando me acalmar até eu cair no sono.

* * *

_Deixa eu explicar: A segunda fase se passa alguns anos depois... E essa é a ultima e, provavelmente, a maior parte... _


	12. Capítulo 12 - 2ª fase

-Ok! – Afrodite abriu a porta do meu quarto com força. – Chega de melancolia.

-O que você pensa que está fazen... – Eu fui interrompida com uma dor nos olhos quando Afrodite abriu as cortinas. –Fecha isso!

-Não. – Ela me puxou da cama e começou a me empurrar em direção ao banheiro. – Faz uma semana que você está trancada nesse quarto assistindo esses filmes patéticos e comendo porcaria.

-Esses filmes não são patéticos, são clássicos.

-Eu vou na cozinha e quando voltar quero você arrumada. – Ela bateu a porta do banheiro, me deixando sozinha.

-Você pode pelo menos me dizer aonde nós vamos? – eu gritei.

-Andar por ai. – E antes que eu pudesse ouvi-la bater na porta ela gritou: - Você te 30 minutos!

Afrodite tinha uma estranha mania de entrar no meu quarto como se fosse dona dele. Eu tomei o banho que ela pediu e coloquei uma calça jeans, uma bata branca e sapatilhas pretas. Arrumei meu cabelo e peguei uma bolsa.

-Atena, você já esta pron... – Afrodite abriu minha porta. – A ótimo, não vou precisar brigar com você. Vamos.

Nós saímos do Olimpo pelo elevador e Tom nos cumprimentou com um aceno. Ela me arrastou para fora do prédio e nós entramos em um taxi. Após o motorista receber as coordenadas e começar a dirigir, Afrodite sentou de lado, virando-se para mim.

-Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – ela perguntou.

-Qual o problema dessa vez? – sempre tinha segundas intenções nessa frase de Afrodite.

-Eu não tenho boas noticias. – Ela segurou minha mão. – Zeus me mandou dar a noticia bem na verdade.

-Ele sempre faz isso. – eu revirei os olhos. – E qual a noticia dessa vez?

-Temos um problema. Parece que Poseidon esta com um probleminha em Atlântida. E parece ser realmente sério, já que ele pediu ajuda para Zeus.

-E... – eu ainda não tinha entendido onde Afrodite queria chegar, mas tinha a sensação que eu não iria quere saber.

-E acontece que você é a única que pode ajudar ele. – o táxi parou e ela abriu a porta.

-Espera, deixa-me ver se eu entendi direito. – eu desci do taxi e Afrodite me puxou para uma cafeteria. – Papai quer me mandar para Atlântida mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, Poseidon e eu podemos no matar?

-É. – nós sentamos em uma das mesas que ficavam isoladas. – E o que você acha?

-Eu acho que não. Se Poseidon quiser alguma coisa de mim, ele mesmo que venha pedir.

-Atena, não sabia que você era assim. – Afrodite se levantou e foi até o balcão para fazer nossos pedidos.

Se Poseidon quisesse que eu ajudasse, ele deveria pedir ajuda para mim. Zeus podia até ter uma influência sobre mim, mas não era o suficiente para que eu aceitasse o que ele queria no momento. Poseidon ainda era um grosso, estúpido e acéfalo.

-Atena, eu sei que você ainda está brava com ele e que o que ele fez não tem desculpa, mas ele precisa de sua ajuda. – Afrodite colocou o copo de cappuccino e um cupcake na minha frente. – E essa é a melhor maneira de mostrar que não se importa tanto assim, mesmo que você se importe.

-Se ele vier falar diretamente comigo eu posso pensar na hipótese. – eu dei um gole na bebida. – Até lá, sem chances.

-Eu vou falar com Zeus e vamos ver o que acontece. – Ela deu uma pequena mordida no cupcake que ela segurava. – Agora é sério, nós precisamos fazer compras.

-Eu não preciso de compras. Você que precisa de terapia. - ela riu. – Vamos logo.

Nós pegamos nossos copo e nosso cupcakes e saímos da cafeteria. Começamos a andar pela rua, olhando as vitrines das lojas e terminando nossos cupcakes e cappuccinos.

-Sabe, eu sinto falta de sair com você. – Afrodite disse. – Eu sei que, por mais que negue, você entende o que eu falo sobre roupas.

-Eu nunca disse que não entendo sobre roupas. - ela me olhou incrédula. – eu disse que não gosto de fazer compras. É bem diferente.

-Olha aquele vestido. – a louca me puxou pela mão até a vitrine de uma loja.

-Qual deles? – a vitrine tinha vários vestidos de variadas cores.

-O preto. – eu procurei pelo tal vestido e o encontrei em um canto.

Ele era sem alças e tinha o busto em forma de coração. Ele tinha um leve decote que descia para o meio das costas e não era exatamente curto. Realmente, era um belo vestido.

-Vamos entrar.

Afrodite me puxou para dentro da loja e uma mulher veio nos atender. Não demorou muito para Afrodite estar dentro do provador com o vestido.

-Ele é realmente lindo, mas não ficou legal em mim. – Afrodite saiu com o vestido no braço.

-Que pena. – eu sorri amigavelmente para ela.

-Mas quem sabe talvez. –ela olhou para mim e depois para o vestido, repetindo esse ato algumas vezes.

-O que? Eu? – eu falei quando entendi o que ela estava pensando. – Não!

-Por que não? - ela fez um bico. – Ele é perfeito e provavelmente vai ficar bem melhor em você.

-Eu não preciso de mais nenhum vestido. – ela me empurrou para dentro do provador e deu o vestido para mim, fechando a porta. – E eu quero ver como ele ficou.

Eu me despi e coloquei o vestido. Sai sem olhar para o espelho. Afrodite começou a dar pulinhos quando me viu e eu me virei para o espelho.O vestido ficou certo no meu corpo, nem apertado e nem largo. Ele destacava meus seios e minhas pernas.

-É, definitivamente esse vestido é pra você. – ela se virou para a mulher. – Nós vamos levar.

-Eu vou me trocar. – falei sabendo que não adiantaria discutir com ela.

Eu me troquei rapidamente e quando sai Afrodite já tinha pagado e me esperava na porta com a sacola.

-Presentinho! – ela me entregou a sacola. – Agora, por favor, vamos terminar nossas compras.

E o resto do dia se baseou nisso, compras com Afrodite com pequenas paradas para comer. O lado bom é que eu não precisei pensar no pedido do meu pai.

Talvez as coisas pudessem sair melhores do que eu esperava.

* * *

_Ultimo de hoje... O que acharam?_


	13. Capítulo 13 - 2ª fase

Quando eu acordei, já no outro dia, tinha um bilhete no travisseiro vazio ao meu lado.

_Atena, Venha ao meu escritório assim que for possivel. Zeus._

Provavelmente seria para pedir que eu fosse até Atlantida ajudar Poseidon. Eu sempre fui uma filha perfeita que obedecia qualquer ordem e que nunca deixava de fazer o possivel, porem dessa vez seria diferente. Ir para Atlantida sem um pedido pessoal de Poseidon estava fora de cogitação. Eu me levantei, me arrumei e fui para a cozinha. Tomei meu café, aproveitando o silencio, e depois fui para o escritório do meu pai. Bati três vezes na porta de madeira escura e esperei até que ele me desse permissão para entrar.

–Entra. - eu abri a porta, fechando-a logo em seguida. - Afrodite veio falar comigo.

–Imagino que ela tenha te contado o que eu disse. - ele provavlemente diria que eu deveria pensar melhor.

–Ela falou. - ele soltou os papeis que segurava e olhou para mim. - E eu acho que você devia pensar melhor.

–Eu só ajudo se ele me pedir pessoalmente. - Agora papai tentaria me obrigar a ajudá-lo.

–Pois então, eu ordeno que você va para Atlantida. - ele deu um sorriso convencido, provavelmente achando que eu não ousaria enfrentar ele.

–Eu não vou. - eu me levantei e fui até a porta, abrindo a mesma e me virando com uma cara inocente para Zeus. - A não ser, é claro, que ele venha me pedir pessoalmente.

Eu bati a porta e sai, caminhando até os jardins. Afrodite saiu de seu templo e veio até mim correndo.

–O que Zeus falou? - ela colocou a mão no peito, respirando com certa dificuldade pela corrida.

–Ele fez o de sempre. - eu ajudei Afrodite a sentar em um dos bancos. - Ele é muito previsivel.

–E você vai para Atlantida? - ela me perguntou.

–Eu disse que só iria se Poseidon me pedisse. - eu me sentei ao dela. - E nós sabemos que o orgulho dele é maior que tudo.

–Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza. - eu segui o olhar de Afrodite e vi Poseidon saindo da sala dos tronos e caminhando em nossa direção. - Parece que alguem vai para Atlantida.

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Afrodite sumiu, deixando para trás uma fumaça rosa.

–Atena. - Poseidon chamou. - Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

–Posso saber com que você precisa da minha ajuda?

–Eu estou me separando. - ele passou a mão na nuca. - E digamos que não está sendo uma separação muito agradavel.

–Você está se separando! - Eu me levantei rindo. - Finalmente percebeu que Anfitrite era uma vadia?

–Você vai me ajudar ou não? - Ele se sentou no banco.

– Eu aposto que ela está te destruindo pouco a pouco.

–Ela está destuindo o meu reino.

E foi nesse momento que eu reparei em Poseidon. Ele parecia cansado, mais velho e preocupado. A energia vital de Poseidon era ligada ao seu reino. Quanto em pior situação seu reino estivesse, pior ele estaria.

–Eu não devia te ajudar, não depois de tudo que você fez. - eu me sentei ao seu lado. - Mas se o desequilibrio no conselho acontecesse só porque você não estava lá, eu me sentiria culpada.

–Então você vai me ajudar? -ele estava sério.

–Apesar de achar que isso não vai dar certo e que nós dois vamos acabar matando um ao outro, sim eu vou te ajudar. - Eu me virei de costas para ele. - Eu vou para Atlantida hoje mesmo.

Eu deixei Poseidon sozinho e fui até o escritório de Zeus. Eu bati na porta e ele me mandou esperar por um momento. Não demorou muito e uma ninfa abriu a porta, saindo de dentro do escritório correndo. Eu entrei e encontrei Zeus sentado em sua cadeira, com a camisa abotoada errada.

–Poseidon foi falar comigo. - eu ignorei o que ele provavelmente estava fazendo com a ninfa e fui direto ao assunto. - Eu vou para Atlantida hoje mesmo.

–Vejo que mudou de idéia. - Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

–Não. - eu fui até a porta. - Eu disse que só iria para Atlantida se Poseidon pedisse minha ajuda e ele pediu.

Eu sai, deixando Zeus sozinho, e fui até meu quarto. Afrodite estava deitada na minha cama, lixando as longas unhas e deu um pulo quando eu abri a porta.

–Você vai? - ela disse, após se recuperar do susto.

–Eu vou.

–Quando?

–Hoje. - eu abri meu armario e joguei a minha mala na cama. - Assim que eu terminar de arrumar a mala.

Eu comecei a separar as minhas roupas e colocá-las na cama, enquanto Afrodite ia arrumando tudo dentro da mala. Nós passamos boa parte da manhã fazendo isso e, quando finalmente terminamos, já era hora do almoço.

–Você vai almoçar aqui primeiro? - Afrodite perguntou.

–Vou. - Nós saimos do quarto, indo em direção á cozinha. - Ainda tenho mais alguma coisas para separar.

–Pelo menos você não vai precisar levar seus livro. - Afrodite disse. - Poseidon ainda tem aquela biblioteca enorme e ela tem cada vez mais livros.

–Você voltou lá? - eu não sabia que Afrodite continuava a ir para Atlantida. - Quer dizer, depois de tudo.

–Eu sempre vou visitar a Lizzie. - ela abriu a porta da cozinha e nós entramos.

Cada uma foi para um lado da mesa e eu tive meu ultimo almoço em familia antes de ir para Atlantida. A despedida deles, como sempre, foi escandalosa. Houve abraços, choros, e todo tipo de exagero.

Depois das despedidas, eu fui até meu escritório, para pegar algumas coisas pessoais. Todos me esperavam na sala dos tronos. Eu abraçei cada um deles e desapareci, aparecendo em Atlantida.


	14. Capítulo 14 - 2ª fase

Atlântida estava do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. Eu segui pelo caminho que pensava ser a cozinha e encontrei Mary virada para o fogão, mexendo nas panelas.

–Mary? - eu falei um tanto receosa.

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim. Secou as mão em um pano que estava enroscado em seu avental e me abraçou.

–Atena! - ela me soltou. - Eu senti a sua falta.

–Eu também senti sua falta. - Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa. - Atlântida não mudou nadinha.

–Poseidon não gosta muito de mudanças.

–Falando nisso, cade ele? - era estranho ele não ter aparecido, já que podia sentir cada pessoa diferente no Palácio.

–Sentindo minha falta, queridinha? - ele entrou e abraçou Mary rapidamente.

–Só nos seus sonhos. - Poseidon se sentou ao meu lado. - Eu apenas queria perguntar onde eu vou ficar?

–O seu quarto é o mesmo. - eu me levantei e sai da cozinha, jogando um beijo para Mary.

Eu andei pelos corredores e abri a porta do meu velho quarto. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito e estava limpo. Deixei a minha mala em um canto, depois eu arrumaria tudo.

Decidi fazer uma avaliação sobre o atual problema de Atlântida. Sai do quarto e comecei a andar pelos corredores, procurando por Poseidon. Eu andei por praticamente todo o palácio procurando por ele. Apesar de continuar o mesmo, o palácio parecia ter perdido o brilho. Era como se ele estivesse morrendo.

Encotrei Poseidon em seu escritorio, olhando alguns papéis. Ele levantou os olhos assim que eu abri a porta e ficou me olhando.

–Eu estava te procurando. - Eu fechei a porta e me sentei em uma das cadeiras. - O que esta acontecendo exatamente?

–Anfitrite. - ele soltou os papéis e passou a mão pelos cabelos - ela decidiu fazer da minha vida um inferno.

–Como se ninguem soubesse que isso iria acontecer.

–Já faz algum tempo que eu pedi a separação. - ele deu um gole no copo de whisky que estava sobre a mesa. - Nós deixanmos de ser um casal faz muito tempo. Ela tem um namorado e eu não ligava.

–O que te fez pedir a separação então?

–Ela engravidou dele.

–Não vejo motivo, já que você sabia sobre eles.

–Ela disse que o filho era meu. - ele se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. -E não tem como ser meu. Faz anos que nós não tocamos um no outro.

–Ela achou que você fosse burro o suficiente para acreditar.

Ele começou a se aproximar de mim e se baixou, segurando nos braços da cadeira.

–Atena. - ele olhou no meus olhos. - Me desculpe.

–Pelo o que? - eu disse em voz baixa.

–Por ter quebrado a minha promessa. - ele se aproximou um pouco de mim. - Eu sabia que ela não prestava e mesmo assim voltei com ela.

Eu estava presa naqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, invadindo o meu espaço pessoal e eu não conseguia fazer nada. Em um pequeno momento de lucidez, eu me levantei e sai da sala, deixando Poseidon sozinho.

Corri até meu quarto e me tranquei; Aproveitei para começei a guardar minhas coisas em uma tentativa de esquecer o que aconteceu. Eu terminei de organizar minhas coisas e resolvi dormir um pouco.

Eu acordei com um grito e logo senti um peso sobre mim. Eu senti o edredom que cobria minha cabeça ser puxado.

–Será que nem depois de todos esses anos você vai me deixar dormim em paz?

–Eu também senti sua falta. - ela disse de forma ironica.

Ela estava mais velha, assim como eu. Seus cabelos estavam na altura dos ombros, levemente ondulados. Ela vestia um shorts jeans desfiado e uma camiseta branca.

–Você não voltou para me visitar. - ela fez um biquinho.

–Você também não foi me visitar. -eu disse. - A culpa não é só minha.

–As duas tem culpa então. - Ela levantou da cama e me puxou. - Agora se arruma rápido que nós temos algumas coisas pra fazer.

Eu me arrumei o mais rápido possível, sabendo que não era bom contrariar aquela miniatura de gente. Nós descemos as escadas e fomos até a cozinha, onde Mary nos esperava com uma mesa arrumada.

–Eu senti falta de tudo isso. - falei, enquanto inspirava aquele cheiro de comida caseira.

Nós tomamos comemos tranquilamente, talvez pelo fato de Poseidon não estar ali. E quando terminamos, Lizzie me arrastou pelos corredores, me deixando na frente da biblioteca.

–Poseidon está te esperando ai dentro. - ela abriu a porta. -Não briguem, por favor.

–Mas... - antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, Lizzie me empurrou porta a dentro e a fechou. - Tanto faz.

–Tanto faz o que, Atena? - Eu me virei e encontrei Poseidon sentado em uma mesa. - Á propósito, bom dia.

Ele estava olhando para alguns papéis e bebendo café de uma xícara fumegante. Por mais que me doesse admitir, ele estava lindo com o cabelo bagunçado, mas ele estar lindo não era a mesma coisa que eu gostar dele. Ele continuaria sendo aquele idiota, acéfalo, egoíst...

–Pode sentar Atena. - ele disse, me interrompendo. - Eu não vou ter morder.

Eu me sentei em outra cadeira, do outro lado da mesa. Ele tirou os olhos dos papéis e olhou para mim.

–Você conhece bem Atlântida. - Ele abriu o mapa em cima da mesa. - Anfitrite está atacando aqui, aqui e aqui. - ele apontou pequenos pontos vermelhos.- Ela não conhece o reino direito, apesar de já ter sido rainha. Na verdade, acho que ela só conhece o caminho para as lojas e para a casa do amante dela.

Nós passamos a noite falando sobre a situação atual do reino e sobre o que poderia ser feito para proteger Atlântida até que o problema Anfitrite fosse resolvido.

E o primeiro dia passou assim, tranquilo. Assim como o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto e todo o resto daquela semana.


	15. Capítulo 15 - 2ª fase

Não posso dizer que foi bom passar a semana sem que qualquer briga acontecesse. Claro que tivemos nossas desavenças, como o que fazer para impedir um ataque direto de Anfitrite, mas a semana passou estranhamente calma.

Nós sempre nos encontrávamos na biblioteca, depois do jantar divino que Mary preparava. Não conseguimos evoluir em nada sobre o problema e, no final da semana, estávamos praticamente sem esperança nenhuma. Mas foi ai que algo surpreendente aconteceu.

Enquanto Poseidon analisava novamente os mapas e eu lia os relatos das testemunhas que viram os cidadãos que simplesmente desapareciam do nada, um garoto de cabelos pretos enrolados e pele morena entrou pela porta da biblioteca, seguido por Mary.

-Desculpe-me Poseidon. - Mary disse nervosa - Eu tentei impedir ele, mas...

-Tudo bem. - Poseidon se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou do garoto. - Quem é você?

-Eu me chamo Anton. - garoto estendeu a mão para Poseidon, que a apertou. - Eu vim de uma das vilas do interior.

-E o que te fez invadir meu palácio assim?

-Eu vim te fazer uma proposta. - Anton não demonstrava nenhuma emoção.

-Eu sou um dos milhares de soldados da Lady Anfitrite e estou disposto a trabalhar pra você como espião se você me der proteção depois. Eu não quero que aquela vadia controle o reino.

-Poseidon. - ele me olhou - Posso falar com você por um minuto?

Nós fomos para um dos cantos da biblioteca e conversamos sobre os riscos e vantagens que um espião infiltrado poderia nos trazer. Acabamos por decidir que era melhor dar uma chance para o garoto e aceitar do que perder o reino sem ao menos tentar.

-Anton. - Poseidon saiu andando e parou na frente do garoto. - Nós vamos te dar uma, e somente uma, chance. Se você cometer qualquer erro, por menor que seja, eu mando te prender e terei o maior prazer em garantir que você passe o resto da sua vida trancado na pior cela que possa existir, sendo tratado como um animal.

-Sim senhor. - o garoto continuava sem demonstrar emoção nenhuma. - Garanto que o senhor não vai se arrepender.

E então Poseidon o dispensou, prometendo uma conversa particular em outra hora. O garoto foi instalado em um dos quartos e eu não vi nem um sinal dele pelos próximos dois dias. Poseidon me disse que ele estava sendo preparado e que partiria no máximo até o próximo final de semana.

Algumas semanas depois da partida de Anton, os resultados começaram a chegar. Poseidon parecia cada vez mais animado. Estávamos um passo a frente de Anfitrite. A felicidade era tanta que nem brigas aconteciam mais entre eu e Poseidon.

Nós armamos um bloqueio fenomenal para o futuro ataque do exercito de Anfitrite. Ela tentaria nos pegar desprevenidos, atacando no meio da noite. No final do ataque, após a contagem, eles tiveram um prejuízo bem maior que o nosso. No outro dia de manhã, tivemos uma comemoração. No final da tarde daquele dia, após recebermos a noticia que Anfitrite não atacaria pelas próximas semanas, eu me tranquei na biblioteca para relaxar. Eu planejava ficar ali, deitada, ouvindo minhas musicas. Eu estava precisando desse momento depois da pequena guerra que tinha acontecido. Eu estava deitada de bruços, balançando as pernas e apenas ouvindo a musica que tocava. Eu não sei por que eu estava ouvindo essa musica. Não era o tipo de musica que eu ouvia normalmente.

A batida da música me acalmava e me fazia ter a sensação de que algo faltava, uma parte mim a qual eu desconhecia. Algo necessário para a minha sobrevivência. Insubstituível. A música não era rápida, porem suas batidas seguiam as batidas de meu coração. Era algo que me fazia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava virada para a parede, apenas sentindo o que a musica me transmitia.

Eu senti alguém se aproximando de mim e antes que eu tivesse tempo de virar e ver quem era eu senti essa pessoa beijando meu pescoço. Eu podia não saber quem era, mas correntes elétricas passavam pelo meu corpo a cada toque dos lábios. Quando a pessoa ergueu a cabeça e eu pude ver quem era eu me assustei.

-O que você quer aqui? – eu perguntei ainda entorpecida. – O que você quer comigo?

-Se eu te disser que eu não sei você acreditaria em mim? – ele disse me olhando profundamente.

Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos até que ele tomou meus lábios em um beijo calmo. Era uma sensação indescritível, como se eu tivesse achado o que faltava. Como seu eu estivesse completa. Seus lábios eram macios e me ensinavam. Era algo inexplicável. Quando nos separamos, me dei conta do que tínhamos feito e o empurrei para longe.

Ele ficou me olhando, como se não entendesse o porquê de eu ter feito aquilo. Ele se aproximou um pouco e olhou nos meus olhos.

-Eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

-O que? – eu perguntei, secamente.

-Eu acho que eu... – ele hesitou.

-Você acha que você o quê, Poseidon? – eu estava ficando irritada com a proximidade e com medo do que ele iria dizer.

-Nada não, deixa para lá...

Ele se levantou, foi até a porta e saiu sem nem olhar para trás.

* * *

_Ultimo capitulo de hoje... :)_

_Beijinhos_


	16. Capítulo 16 - 2ª fase

Eu estava no meio da biblioteca, parada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido...

Quer dizer, eu sabia o que tinha acontecido: Poseidon tinha _me beijado_.

Não sei como consegui no meio de toda aquela confusão mental andar pelo palácio e chegar ao meu quarto. Me joguei na cama e fique ali, deitada.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu até que entenderia, mas Poseidon? Depois que brigamos, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por mim que não fosse algo repulsivo e do nada ele simplesmente me beija? Eu passei a noite acordada pensando no motivo do beijo. Ah sim, porque Poseidon não poderia simplesmente ter entrado na biblioteca e me beijado. Tinha que existir um motivo. Provavelmente ele deveria estar extremamente entediado e resolveu que eu seria um bom passatempo. E ainda tinha o fato que esse tinha sido meu primeiro beijo. E, apesar da maneira que e com quem ocorreu, foi algo surpreendentemente... bom. E que Afrodite nunca ouça isso, mas ela estava completamente certa quando dizia que eu não sabia o que estava perdendo. Naquele momento porem, o assunto que mais preocupava era o motivo. Nós passamos pouco tempo juntos para que algum sentimento tivesse surgido. E depois de nossa briga, com exceção dessa estadia, ele nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento que não representasse repulsão. Ele poderia estar carente já que com toda essa briga com Anfitrite, não sobrou tempo para ir atrás de garotas e como eu era a única pessoa do sexo feminino que ele não considerava como mãe e nem filha no palácio, ele acabou me beijando.

Uma preocupação sobre como as coisas seriam a partir daquele momento tomou conta de mim. Não seria certo eu ir embora e abandonar Atlântida sobre ataque de uma vadia egocêntrica, mas por outro lado eu não estava nenhum pouco confortável com a ideia de ter que conviver com Poseidon.

Quando me dei conta, meu estomago resmungava e a luz da manhã entrava pela janela, mostrando que o sol já teria nascido na superfície. Eu estava em duvida: me trancava no quarto para arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora ou continuava ali e descia para tomar café da manhã, como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada?

-Atena? - Lizzie abriu a porta do quarto delicadamente, entrando em seguida. - Você está acordada?

-Estou. - Eu me sentei na cama, começando a sentir as consequências de ter passado a noite acordada. - Essa foi a primeira vez que você tentou me acordar sem gritar e tentar me matar sufocada.

-Poseidon mandou eu te chamar. - "_filho da mãe_" - E pediu para a minha pessoa te acordar delicadamente.

-Que bom que pela primeira vez na vida você resolveu escutar ele. - eu me levantei e caminhei até a sacada que tinha na janela.

Dela eu conseguia enxergar Atlântida inteira. O reino parecia já ter acordado á um tempo e o lugar não parecia tão acabado, como quando eu cheguei. Tinha até um discreto "brilho". Eu conseguia ver algumas pessoas cuidando do jardim que existia ali, uma fonte no meio do jardim, que parecia um pequeno labirinto.

Enquanto Lizzie cantarolava uma musica que me lembrava "Toxic" ainda sentada na minha cama, eu fui me arrumar para tomar café, decidida que se ele podia sair daquela forma depois de me beijar, eu também poderia fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

Poseidon e Mary estavam sentados na mesa falando sobre alguém do reino. Ele olhou para mim rapidamente enquanto eu despejava o café na xícara. Durante todo o tempo eu comi em silencio, respondendo uma ou outra pergunta que as Mary e Lizzie faziam, apesar da vontade de levantar e falar algumas verdades para aquele ser.

Após terminar de comer fui até a biblioteca, onde me escondi entre uma das ultimas prateleiras com alguns clássicos e a xicara de café. Consegui ficar alguns minutos sozinha, até Poseidon chegar e me interromper.

-Me desculpe. - Ele disse olhando para mim. - Eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

Continuei olhando para o meu livro, ignorando a presença dele. Não que eu não sentisse nada por ele. Na verdade eu sentia e estava ciente da tensão entre nós. O que acontece é que era impossível de esquecer o modo que ele me tratou durante todos esses anos e, principalmente, no dia anterior.

-Feito o quê exatamente? - eu falei, depois de um tempo.

-Você sabe muito bem. - ele passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. - Foi um erro.

-Eu realmente não sei sobre o que você está falando. - não olhei para ele em momento nenhum. - E você está atrapalhando minha leitura.

Ele continuou me olhando por tempo e então se levantou e saiu, me deixando sozinha. Eu não consegui entender aquele energúmeno: primeiro aparece do nada e me beija, depois não termina de falar alguma coisa que parecia ser importante e simplesmente sai sem falar nada, e por ultimo vem conversar sobre o tal beijo como se ele não tivesse saído do nada.

Minha raiva era tanto naquele momento, que senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Eu odeio essa ligação que existe entre meus sentimentos e meu canal lacrimal. Passei alguns minutos tentando me acalmar e me recompor o máximo possível. Sim, porque eu tenho certeza que meu nariz está vermelho, assim como meus olhos. Sai da biblioteca e fui direto para o balanço do jardim. Lizzie já estava lá e me abraçou quando percebeu meu estado.

-O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, afagando meus cabelos.

-Eu quero matar ele. - eu voltei a chorar. - Ele me beijou.

-Ele o que? - ela me soltou. - Como assim ele te beijou?

-Ele me beijou tipo eu estava na biblioteca e ele chegou, me beijou, disse que tinha algo para me falar e saiu sem falar. - eu passei a mão no rosto para limpar algumas lagrimas. - E agora vem pedir desculpas.

-E o que você fez?

-Eu fingi que nada tinha acontecido. - as lagrimas insistiam em cair. - Eu não sou uma qualquer que ele pode usar quando estiver "carente".

-Atena - ela me repreendeu. - Você já pensou na possibilidade dele gostar de você?

-Isso é impossível. - me levantei do balanço. - Se ele realmente gostasse de mim, não teria passado todos esses anos me tratando mal.

-Depois que vocês brigaram você nunca mais deu uma chance para ele se aproximar. - ela passou a mão no cabelo. - Essa pode ter sido a única maneira que ele encontrou de se aproximar de você. Ele sempre quis seu bem, Atena. Eu estive com ele todo esse tempo. Eu sei como ele sofreu. Eu sei como ele sentiu sua falta. Eu ouvi ele falar sobre como você o tratava todos esses anos. Você não tem ideia do que ele passou.

Sai correndo, deixando-a sozinha. Entrei na primeira porta fechada que achei. Era um quarto vazio. As paredes eram brancas e não existia nenhum móvel. Parecia um dos inúmeros quartos que existia no caso de necessidade. Eu fiquei ali, encolhida em um canto, chorando e pensando no que Lizzie tinha dito. Eu nunca tinha dado uma chance para Poseidon. No começo ele até tentou conversar, mas eu nunca quis ouvir o que ele tinha para falar e, com o passar dos anos, a única coisa que acontecia entre nós eram as constantes brigas. Eu estava confusa porque sabia que no fundo, nunca odiei Poseidon de verdade, e aquele beijo só me deixou mais confusa ainda. Nunca tinha me esquecido de como ele era antes dele voltar com Anfitrite. E eu duvidava muito que o que sentia ainda era o amor de melhor amigo de antes. Não, esse amor não existia mais. O que eu sentia estava mais próximo do que Afrodite descreveu quando eu perguntei sobre amor.

Eu tinha medo de sentir. Medo de me machucar. Dele apenas brincar comigo e depois me abandonar, como fez com todas mortais, ninfas e dríades. Medo de me apaixonar de verdade para depois ver ele com outra, como Medusa. Medo de ficar com ele e acontecer o mesmo que acontece com Hera e Zeus.

Naquele momento, a única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza era que eu sentia medo. E ele era maior que qualquer outra coisa dentro de mim.

* * *

_E então? Gostaram?_

_Sinto dizer que a partir de agora é só um capitulo por sábado. :(_


End file.
